ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Deshun Michaels
David Christopher Hickenbottom is a retired American e-wrestler best known under his ring name, Deshun Michaels. Biography 1998-2002: World Wrestling Alliance & The Loss of Katrina Trained by his brother, Shawn Michaels, Deshun wrestled in the Indies around the United States. Doing so, Michaels wrestled as Kris Michaels and won several Tag Team and Singles Championships in the West and at the same time meeting the woman who would become his wife, Katrina "Katastrophe" Mortessi. The two were picked up by WWA in late 98. He would go on to with every male championship and form a troupe known as Revolution. Rumors around WWA surfaced of Michaels/Katastrophe going to the World Wrestling Federation (now WWE), but Michaels denies these claims. Stating so far as, "WWE isn't for me. Some guys dream of going to World Wrestling Entertainment and headlining Wrestlemania... I'm not one of them." In June 2002, he (representing the United States) won the World Wars Championship from Russian Assassian. The big win also came with an even greater loss, as Katrina lost her 6-year fight with cancer. Katrina was only 22. With the loss of Katrina, Deshun lost his love for wrestling and eventually, silently, left WWA. 2002-2004: Breaking Out of HBK's Shadow 2003 - The Revolution surfaced in WWE Anthology, where Michaels had a brief run as Intercontinental Champion. Only to drop the title and leave for personal reasons. Later that year, the Revolution surfaced in WMW, only to be released months later (along with new members and friends Kathy Moriarty and Mistress Hilde). While in WMW though, Michaels won the TV, Tag Team and World Heavyweight Championships. He says his most memorable match there was that against fellow Revolution member, Triple X (who was Hardcore Champion at the time). Michaels-Triple X had a Champion VS Champion Ladder Match. After his release, Michaels took some time off to collect his mind as he was still dealing with Katrina's loss. Other reports suggest that Deshun was tired of being compared to his brother by fans and needed to back away. Michaels even went into severe depression and checked himself into a clinic in San Antonio. 2004 & 2005 - Over a year later, Deshun began wrestling for CCW (a Canadian based fed), where he won the TV Championship. Sadly, his reign ended rather quickly in a Montreal Screwjob-like manor (and due to bad management, isn't acknowledged as an official title reign). Michaels appointed Triple X the leader of the Revolution (as they were picked up by WWE Anthology again and Michaels was not) and went to EAW (now East Independent Wrestling). Michaels was released after a real fist fight with his partner. 2006-2007: Revolution Part II and Where To Go From Here 2006 to 2007 - Michaels began wrestling for WWE Action as Kris Michaels around June 2006. This time, he had new manager/then girlfriend, former WWA Valet, Lisa "Valentyne" Perry with him. The duo got into it with already feuding Dante Centario/Lita/Hade Vanesen. The rivalry last for several months. The two were rumored to have broken up on "friendly terms." When in reality, Valentyne left both the company and Michaels. Michaels was then approached by XCWA Owner owner of UPW, Randy Orton. Orton worked for both WWEA and XCWA and welcomed any of the wrestlers in WWEA a job in XCWA, Michaels was one of the few who took Orton up on that. After signing with XCWA in September 2006, Michaels took part in a tournament to crown the company's Intercontinental Champion. Despite his loss in the finals, he earned himself the Hardcore Championship. Deshun was never too keen on being handed a Championship without earning one (he dropped the Intercontinental Championship in WWE Anthology only years earlier.) In the meantime, Deshun paid back some "dues" to Valentyne weeks after being given the Hardcore Title as acting commissioner for the night in WWA. After a relationship with then XCWA Women's Champion, Torrance Walker, Michaels lost the Hardcore Championship (now the X Division Championship) to Michael Harris, to whom which Walker had left Michaels for and married weeks before. During their Hardcore Match however, Michaels suffered a concussion and had to escort himself to the back on his own. It was said that the MNH to very upset with management about it and was considering leaving the company. In November 2006, rumors circled around the net about a possible Revolution reunion between Michaels and X, but Michaels had no word on either or not these rumors are indeed true. Not even two months later, putting the rumors to rest, Deshun reformed Revolution with Triple X full-time in 2007. The Revolution reunion lasted till a Tag Team Championship match. The show didn't go on, which left The Midnight Heart and Triple X confused and irritated. XCWA closed without the show taking place. With the closure of XCWA, Michaels and Triple X went to The Asylum during the later half of 2007 (as a Tag Team). Deshun continued to wrestle for The Asylum while performing in other feds as he was quoted of saying "wrestling in more than one fed keeps me busy and my mind focused." Since returning, Deshun had been in a match for every male Championship in the company, coming up short each time... sometimes not being involved in the outcome. Michaels took part in a Tournament to crown a new Asylum World Champion. However; Michaels was eliminated by Christian Cage in the first round. The Asylum shut its doors in late 2007. 2008-2009: Solo & Departure from UPW As of mid 2008, Michaels was seen wrestling for EWC on their WMW brand with longtime friend, Angelina Heavens. In June, Deshun won the EWC/WMW Championship from Contessa Maxwell on an episode of Friday Night Fury, only to lose the title back to her the next week. All three members of Revolution (plus Mistress Hilde) congratulated the new Champion and left the ring. It was assumed, Michaels took time off to tend to his brother who suffered a retina fracture at the hands of Chris Jericho. Triple X left the company soon after, retiring from professional wrestling. Michaels returned to the ring in September, in UPW (formerly XCWA), taking part in a Battle Royal to determine who would go on to an Elimination Chamber match at the company's PPV Storm Front. Michaels lasted until the finals, till eliminated. Deshun wrestled two matches and has since been inactive. In the meantime, Michaels attended several shows, and even wrestling Teddy Hart in Calagry, infront of his uncle Bret "The Hitman" Hart. The match ended much like the Montreal Screwjob, however; Teddy tapped out to the Sharpshooter. In November, Deshun wrestled Michael Harris with Somaya Hart as Michaels' partner. Michaels lost the match and was given a beat down by both Michael Harris and Randy Orton, with them goin so far as to leave Michaels bleeding in the middle of the ring. Disgusted over how wrestling fans were treating him and recent events in the company, Michaels decided to take a sabatical from wrestling and announced days before the match he was out. His last match before his departure saw him face off against Michael once more, coming up short once more and receiving Randy Orton's famous kick to the opponent's head. Deshun Michaels quietly departed with the company afterwards. Additionally, his status with EWC his null, as he has not been seen since losing the World Championship. After Michaels left UPW, Deshun Michaels has not been seen in a wrestling ring and quietly retired from professional wrestling. Deshun and Angelina welcomed a little girl named Lilith Marie on August 3, 2009. Backstage at a WWE RAW tapping in Las Vegas in 2010, when asked bout why he hasn't wrestled for so long, Deshun had this to say: "Like the fans are goin to remember me if I ever returned anywhere. You have someone like me who goes out night after night, puts their body on the line and they get no thanks from the fans. I decided it was best for me to end it all. Shawn's supported me through this, as he has seen every match I have been in, and can understand my decision. Angelina does too. One can only push so much out of someone before they reach a breaking point. Mine just so happened to be when I had to force myself to the back after the kick from Randy Orton. And like before, all I got was dirty looks. Gotta love wrestling politics." Family *Shawn Michaels (brother) *Katastrophe (deceased) (wife) Entrance Music *'Soundgarden - Rusty Cage (TA/WMW/XCWA)' *KMFDM - Revolution (TA/WMW/XCWA) *Soundgarden - Here Comes The Sun Alignment Face Face JD Michaels Manager(s) *Katastrophe (WWA) *April Hunter (WWA, World Warz Tournament) *Kathy Moriarty (WWE Anthology, WMW) *Molly Holly (WWE Anthology) *Mistress Hilde (WMW) *Valentyne (The Asylum) *Torrance Walker (XCWA *'Angelina Heavens (EWC)' Move Set *Diving Elbow Smash *Nip Up *Snap Suplex *Sharpshooter *Moonsault *Lou Thesz Press *Hurricanrana *Gutwrench Suplex *Headlock Takeover *Hell from Above (Elbow from Top Turnbuckle) Finisher(s) *'Michaels Superkick' *'Katastrophe's End' *''Midnight Hangover'' Trademark(s) *Revolution Solution (Reverse DDT) *Jumping in The Dark (Springboard Dropkick) *Midnight Shadows (Rolling Butterfly Lock) *The Midnight Spin (Headscissors Takedown) Fed information Fave Match types: Ladder Matches, Cage Matches Most Hated types: N/A Weapons: Chairs, Ladders, Bats, Chains Championships and accomplishments E-Feds The Asylum/WWEA *The Asylum Coast to Coast Championship (1 Time) XCWA/UPW *XCWA Hardcore Championship (1 Time) *Winner of XCWA's First Psycho Cell match World Maniac Wrestling/Elite Wrestling Carnage *WMW World Championship (2 Time) *WMW Tag Team Championship (with Triple X) *ECW Tag Team Championship (with Triple X) *WMW TV Championship (1 Time) *WMW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) WWEAnthology *WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) dropped title when given to him Game Consoles WWE's SD! VS RAW and Attitude/WarZone Series *WWE Championship (5 Times) *WWE World Heavyweight Championship (4 Times) *WWE Intercontinental Championship (5 Times) *WWE Tag Team Championship (3 Times) (all with Shawn Michaels) *WWE Hardcore Championship (1 Time) *WWE Smoking Skull Championship (1 Time) World Wrestling Alliance *World Championship (3 Times) dropped title once in protest (he promised his wife he would never wrestle her. And was asked to do so after his second title reign started) *World Wars Championship (2002) *Tag Team Championship (3 Times) (2 with Triple X; 1 with Shinoda Hardy) *TV Championship (1 Time) Outside The Ring *Resided in Miami, Florida, alongside close friend, former-WWA Women's Champion, Karen "Angelina Heavens" Stevenson. The two now reside in San Antonio, Texas. *Is known to attend WWA shows (now based in Florida) on occasion (even taking part as acting Commissioner at a show in mid-2007.). Also known to attend WWE shows and PPVS. *Seen alongside Angelina at the WWE 2008 Hall of Fame in Orlando, Florida, amongst the fans and at Wrestlemania 24 the next night. They were said to have left after Shawn Michaels VS Ric Flair. *A DVD about his career was planned for release in 2008, but Michaels put a halt to the entire project. =Handler information= Name Shaun deshun_michaels@yahoo.com Category:Wrestlers